


Taffy

by Lochinvar



Series: Amuse-bouche [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys In Love, Drunk Sex, Ficlet, Happy Dean, Happy Sam Winchester, Happy Winchesters (Supernatural), Hot Weather, Implied Sexual Content, Lust, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lochinvar/pseuds/Lochinvar
Summary: What do you do on a hot night in Wisconsin?





	Taffy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paradigmenwechsel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/gifts).



> Own nothing; rely on the kindness of strangers.
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated - thank you.

Two drunk hunters, celebrating a tough case. Primordial beasties in rural, summertime Wisconsin.

No one died.

Naked on a queen-sized bed in a motel next to Lake Michigan, off a county road overlooking a hidden inlet, where the locals fish and swim.

Air thick like butterscotch pudding. Night breezes begging at the window, sneaking through the screens, cooling their hot, hot skin. An ancient rackety fan blowing across their bodies, across old scars and new wounds stitched up with dental floss.

Sam sucks his big brother’s left ear lobe. Seaside taffy on a stick. Licks and glides his tongue and teeth over soft flesh. Love bites. Chews. Salted caramel. Holds him down, holds him still, back against his chest, takes his good time while Dean flails like a fat puppy turned upside down, happy and sleepy, grumpy on principle.

“Just…just…give me a minute. I’m gonna kill you, Sammy, I am,” Dean slurs.

“I got you, De,” whispers Sam, and continues to taste. Just a nibble. Just enough to send big brother over the cliff. Follows him, follows the scent and taste and sounds, all the way down.

“Gonna kill you,” says Dean, catching his breath, while Sam tightens his grip and spreads kisses on the back of his neck. Rocks him back into his arms. Won’t let go.

“Gonna kill you in the morning,” says a drowsy Dean, plotting revenge, but the images run together, and he falls asleep, Sam tumbling after him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you get off just on someone nibbling your ear?
> 
> Yes.


End file.
